Notes
by dying english
Summary: A series of notes sent from volunteer D to various other friends. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Q,

I have finally found the book that you said could answer my questions. Finally, after scouring every nook and cranny of this part of the world I discovered the last existing copy of "_Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography"._ The map you had sent me was in fact a red herring, a phrase which here means, "intercepted by our enemies and altered to throw me off course." The map led me to a town that shared our organizations initials, which I later found out to be merely a coincidence. In a charred pit in the center of town I found amongst the ashes a copy of the book I believed I was looking for. It was actually a supplement to Lemony's autobiography that answered the first question asked in his autobiography. The supplement is entitled "_Will you please get out of my way: Thirteen reasons why Lemony Snicket is blocking the entrance to a building that no one should ever, ever, ever, ever, enter"._

Needless to say I was heartbroken over this. I was beginning to believe that I may never find the answers to the questions I sought but as I said, I did find the last existing copy of the book by pure chance. I was sitting at the bus station, waiting on the bus that would take me back to the city (not that city, the other one) when a destitute gentleman in a battered sweat suit and a pot on his head sat down next to me. We started to have a nice chat about Shakespearian poetry when he invited me back to his home behind the bus stop for a cup of tea. Recently he had been given a steamer trunk by a man who was on the run from Arizonian Agents. The trunk contained several odds and ends but most importantly it contained a soft back copy of the book I needed. As a book collector I am no stranger to finding treasured tomes in unorthodox, a word which here means, "a homeless man's cardboard hut behind a bus station in the middle of nowhere", places but this was a sign from above, literally since he had used pages from the book to patch a hole in the roof of his home. The man was willing to part with the book on the condition I visit him next Tuesday for a tea party he is hosting with several of his friends. Feel free to join us if you wish.

"The world is quiet here…"

-D

P.S. Congratulations to you and V! I am sorry I could not make the wedding but I had a funeral to attend.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear D,

I am glad to here your trip was not in vain and thank you for the invitation. There was an incident with one of V's projects the other day, it backfired in her lab and I was standing right next to it at the time. My ears are still ringing.

You will hear from me on the day of the party. Are you bringing those scones that you made on S's birthday? Being your specialty I hope so. I forgot to tell you, watched an interesting film based on "Whom the bell tolls for" by Ernest Hemingway. It was dedicated to a colleague of yours by the name of Dr. Sebald.

I hope to hear from you again soon my friend, if you ever need anything do not hesitate to ask.

-Q


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Q,

Oh yes a wonderful book and a fine film. You need to be more careful in V's studio, you're lucky that it wasn't something more serious. Do you remember the time V was working on that self sustaining horseradish habitat? If I remember right, V had to install a bell that would alert her if the machine was becoming unstable by ringing. I was wondering, my dear old friend, that if you might know where my decoder ring is? I think I let K borrow it along with my favorite pen. I'd appreciate it greatly, the ring was given to me by my father on the day before I left home. If the pen is empty would you mind to fill it for me? I miss you all very much and would love to some visit you all as soon as I have the time. See you soon.

Yours truly,

-D

P.S.

please congratulate D for me on the publication of his private news letter, the Veracious Forlorn Diplomat. Just what the world needs right now, a noble print about noble things by noble people.

P.P.S

Loved the poetry section! Tell I that I miss her terribly.


End file.
